


Punch It

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian explore a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannah%21).



> Everlasting thanks to my wonderful and beautiful beta, misscorday <3

Sebastian groans as Hunter shakes him awake. He doesn’t have class until eleven on Tuesday, Hunter is the stupid one who keeps scheduling eight a.m. classes for himself.

“I have an idea,” Hunter whispers in his ear.

“Don’t care,” Sebastian mumbles and buries his face in the pillow.

He hears Hunter’s chuckle and, if he had the energy, would’ve flipped him off. Instead he just scootches farther away from where Hunter is standing at the edge of the bed.

“Not even if it’s to tell you that I think we should try going all the way tonight?” Hunter asks as his fingers lightly dance down Sebastian’s back.

“What?” Sebastian groans.

Hunter’s fingers finally make it down to his ass, where they press more firmly into the muscle. “You know...that certain thing I’ve been stretching you out for,” he teases.

Sebastian remains confused for another moment before his pre-coffee brain finally puts the pieces together. “Oh! Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sebastian responds, pushing his ass back into Hunter’s touch.

Hunter laughs and slaps Sebastian’s ass before he walks away. “I have that project meeting after classes today, so I’ll be back late,” he says with a grin before leaving the bedroom.

“Bastard!” Sebastian calls after him. Now his thoughts are filled with the planned events of tonight hours before Hunter intends on doing anything about them. They are delicious thoughts, though, so since Hunter had gotten him up Sebastian strokes himself.

Being fisted wasn’t something Sebastian had always had an urge to try - he had scoffed at the idea whenever he had seen it in porn. It looked more painful than pleasurable. But then one night Hunter had stretched Sebastian around four of his fingers and teased, making Sebastian beg - and Sebastian had begged for Hunter’s entire hand.

Hunter hadn't given it to him but afterwards they had ‘talked,’ Hunter did some research, they did some very hot practice runs to work Sebastian’s ass up to it and now, finally, Hunter would fist him.

Sebastian’s orgasm only leaves him with anticipation.

The day drags for Sebastian. Every time he looks at his phone, it’s only one minute later. He regrets showing up to class ten minutes into the lecture - he doesn’t listen to a single word the professor says, his mind stuck on how it would feel to have Hunter’s entire hand slip fill him and fuck him.

He spends the entire class oscillating between hot, dirty thoughts that cause him to shift and hide his erection and awful, disgusting images to drive it away.

When he finally gets back to their apartment where he can think about his sex life without interruption, Sebastian is equally torn between the idea of jumping Hunter and punching him when he finally gets back from his stupid meeting.

Sebastian stops himself from getting off again, giving into the stupid desire to save it for tonight. But without that release, he flits from activity to activity. He can’t sit and watch the television for more than fifteen minutes, and so he goes into the kitchen. He’s not hungry, though, and he definitely wasn’t bored enough to clean anything. Sebastian goes for a quick run and when he comes back he takes a shower - and Hunter still isn’t expected to be home for another two hours.

Sebastian groans and falls onto the couch. He flips through channels without any interest. There’s statistics homework in his book bag, but Sebastian doesn’t have any motivation to do it.

He checks his phone again. He had sent Hunter several messages - sexts - but had received no reply. There isn't the remotest chance Hunter hadn't checked his phone and seen them.

He’s definitely punching Hunter when he gets home, Sebastian decides.

The apartment door opening jerks Sebastian out of a doze, and his mind is hazy when Hunter finally walks into the living room.

“I hate you,” Sebastian mutters, rubbing his eyes. It takes him a few moments to remember why he had wanted to say that to Hunter when he first walked in the door, but Hunter’s smirk quickly jogs his memory.

“I know,” Hunter preens as he tosses his book bag against the wall.

Sebastian slowly gets off the couch. “You did it on purpose."

“So?”

“So I’m horny,” Sebastian whines.

Hunter gives him a smug smile. “Food first."

“I _hate_ you,” Sebastian repeats, but he follows Hunter into the kitchen.

Dinner is a lesson in torture, Sebastian figures out. Hunter keeps that smug smile on his face the entire time as he eats the slowest Sebastian has ever seen. Sebastian had been fine without getting himself off earlier, but now that Hunter is finally home he can’t stop thinking about his long fingers, his large palms, his hand clenched in a fist and stuffed inside of him. His erection gets uncomfortable in his jeans and he constantly fidgets as he sits across from Hunter at the dinner table. Hunter smirks and Sebastian glares.

“Oh my God, Hunter,” Sebastian whines as Hunter starts cleaning the dishes. When Hunter ignores him, Sebastian unzips his jeans.

“Don’t,” Hunter commands, finally turning to him.

“It’s not like you’re touching me,” Sebastian snarks as he wraps his hand tightly around his cock and sighs in relief.

Hunter strides over to him. “Don’t,” he repeats, tipping Sebastian’s head back so he has to look Hunter in the eyes.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but releases his cock, his frustration immediately coming back.

Then Hunter squeezes his cock and strokes it firmly while giving Sebastian a forceful kiss and tips his head back. His hips jerk with the touch, and when Hunter lets go after the one stroke Sebastian gasps at the pulse of heat that hits him.

“I’m not going to last until you get your whole fist inside of me,” Sebastian admits with a groan.

“Well that’s your problem, isn’t it?” Hunter replies, but his fingers card through Sebastian’s hair before he goes back to the sink.

Sebastian rests his head on the table as Hunter finishes up. He tries to keep his mind clear, but his cock throbbing to the beat of his heart makes it difficult to concentrate on anything besides it.

“Ready?” Hunter finally asks.

“Yes, fuck, for like _hours_ ,” Sebastian says as he gets up. He leaves his pants unzipped and cock out, and as Hunter stares at it for a moment it’s finally Sebastian’s turn to be smug.

“Then let’s get your desperate ass to the bedroom,” Hunter says, his voice rough.

Sebastian doesn’t disagree.

He rips his shirt off as soon as he walks into the room, tossing it in a corner for Hunter to nag him to clean up later. His pants follow a similar pattern so that he is quickly crawling up onto the bed naked, his cock bouncing painfully against his stomach. Hunter is right behind him, pressing his already bare chest against Sebastian’s back.

“You ready for this?” Hunter asks, one of his hands skating down Sebastian’s chest. It should be a rhetorical question, but Hunter stops his hand so that Sebastian will know he’s serious.

“Yes, Hunt, please,” Sebastian gasps, arching his back and rubbing his ass against Hunter’s hard cock pressing into it. The scratch of the denim from Hunter’s jeans seems extra harsh against his skin, and Sebastian shivers.

Hunter doesn’t reply except to reach for the lube. The snap of the cap seems especially loud, and Sebastian grabs a pillow to stuff his face in as he waits for Hunter to slick up his fingers. After a few moments of breathless anticipation, Sebastian spreads his legs wider as a cue.

Hunter gives a chuckle and Sebastian can feel him move closer.

He swallows a moan as Hunter’s fingers lightly trace his entrance. “If you need me to stop at anytime, just say,” Hunter says softly.

Sebastian doesn’t get to say, “Hurry up already!” before Hunter finally slips two fingers in.

It’s a let-down after everything Sebastian has anticipated today, and he huffs in frustration. “Another,” he says, pushing his ass back.

“Patience,” Hunter warns, diligently stretching Sebastian out with just the two.

Sebastian hugs the pillow to his face as Hunter scissors and twists. His cock is still lightly throbbing, hanging heavy between his legs, and Sebastian’s fingers twitch with an urge to touch. He resists, the negative consequences outweighing the positives - for now.

Hunter adds a third finger, and Sebastian lets out a breath and relaxes. This isn’t anything new, but he finds his hips gently rocking back with Hunter’s thrusts.

“More,” Sebastian breathes as Hunter flares his fingers out.

Hunter slowly slips in a fourth, and Sebastian groans at the stretch. He slides his legs just a little bit farther and moans as Hunter fills him. Much slower, Hunter stretches Sebastian with his four fingers but soon Sebastian is rocking back onto them.

“Look at you taking it,” Hunter comments as he adds his thumb.

Sebastian’s chest heaves with large breaths, but he whimpers as Hunter stretches him more, intentionally brushing against his prostate. “Oh fuck, Hunt,” Sebastian gasps as he grits his teeth against the urge to come.

“You ready?” Hunter asks, pulling his hand out and leaving Sebastian aching with nothing.

“ _Yes_ , please just -” Sebastian begs, his legs trembling. It takes a long torturous moment where nothing happens, but then all five of Hunter’s fingers are slowly pushing into his ass. Sebastian moans as Hunter keeps going, his knuckles almost inside.

“Relax,” Hunter soothes, his free hand running down Sebastian’s trembling spine.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and does, and that’s when Hunter inserts the rest of his hand, going all the way to the wrist.

Sebastian cries out because he’s _so full._ And it feels so good and _Hunter_ feels so good inside him but fuck, it’s almost too much. He takes big, gulping breaths as he tries to relax, but he doesn't know if he can adjust to the feeling of Hunter's entire hand inside him - if he even wants to. He whimpers as he can't help clenching down and the painful pleasure races through him.

“Shh,” Hunter says as he lays kisses at the base of Sebastian’s spine. “God, Bas, you’re so hot.” Hunter twitches his fingers inside of him, and Sebastian trembles at the movement.

“Please - please move,” Sebastian gasps because he’s so full and so on edge and if Hunter doesn’t give him an orgasm soon he might die.

Hunter obliges and slowly curls his hand into a fist. Sebastian whimpers at the change, teetering on that edge of too much. Then Hunter gives a short, shallow punch that rocks through Sebastian and makes him scream.

“ _Bas,_ ” Hunter growls, his free hand digging into Sebastian’s hip while he rubs his hardened cock against the back of Sebastian’s thigh. But Sebastian's focus is on the fist inside of him, filling him and fucking him like he's never experienced before.

“Do it again do it again,” Sebastian babbles as he clenches the sheets in his hands hard. He feels like he’s on the edge of completely falling apart, and he trembles at the anticipation.

Hunter gives him another small thrust and Sebastian’s body lights on fire. It hurts in such a good way, and Sebastian moans his appreciation.

“That’s it babe, keep making those gorgeous sounds,” Hunter encourages and he continues fisting Sebastian without waiting for permission.

Sebastian can’t breathe, groans and screams and whimpers escaping faster than he can draw air. Hunter’s hand encased inside of him is intimate in a way that’s different from Hunter’s cock, and the sensations are shaking him apart. Every thrust, every twist of Hunter's wrist has him sobbing into the pillow. Again and again and again Hunter takes him closer to the edge, and this could be an unending pleasure if only Sebastian could keep himself from coming but -

“H-Hunt, I-” he stutters, unable to finish the warning as it turns into a drawn-out moan.

“Let go,” Hunter orders, wrapping his hand around Sebastian’s aching cock while giving another thrust with his fist.

Two breaths later, and Sebastian shatters apart.

By the time Sebastian can recognize his surroundings again, Hunter has replaced his hand inside Sebastian’s ass with his cock. Hunter slips in and out easier than ever before, and Sebastian feels open and wet and loose and _very_ well fucked.

He grunts a bit to let Hunter know he’s somewhat coherent again, but Hunter continues fucking him. Sebastian being so open lets Hunter make really powerful thrusts really quickly - though Sebastian doesn’t have the energy to do anything but lie there and take it.

“Fuck, Bas,” Hunter groans before leaning down to bite at the back of Sebastian’s neck. “God, you were so hot,” he breathes.

Sebastian hums and tries to clench his ass around Hunter’s cock. It hurts, his ass sore, but Hunter just thrusts a few more times before coming.

“Hey,” Hunter says, collapsed on Sebastian’s back as he comes down from his high.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, his voice scratchy.

“That was hot,” Hunter continues, slipping an arm underneath Sebastian’s stomach and rolling them both onto their sides.

“Mmm,” Sebastian agrees, his eyelids already feeling heavy. He doesn’t have the energy to even move, his body just following Hunter’s directions and gravity.

Hunter chuckles and Sebastian smiles.

“I’m going to be so fucking sore tomorrow,” Sebastian mumbles.

“Yeah, you are,” Hunter preens. Sebastian doesn’t have to look to be able to picture the smug smile on Hunter’s face. “But God, Bas - so fucking hot.” Hunter’s fingers go back to circle around Sebastian’s still open and raw entrance.

“Don’t touch me,” Sebastian groans, his hips twitching away from Hunter, and Hunter slides his hand back to up Sebastian’s waist. “And I’m cold.”

Hunter pulls a blanket over the both of them, and Sebastian has just enough time to smile, pleased, before he drops off to sleep.


End file.
